The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to labyrinth seals which rotate with a gas turbine rotor.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a series of sections. A fan may deliver air to a compressor section. Air is compressed in the compressor section by a series of compressor rotors, and delivered downstream to a combustor. In the combustor, air and fuel are combusted. The products of combustion then pass downstream over turbine rotors. The turbine rotors rotate to create power, and also to drive the fan and compressors.
The compressor rotors and turbine rotors are alternated with stationary vanes. It is desirable to limit air or combustion gas leakage between the rotors and stators so as to increase the work output and efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Thus, the compressor and turbine rotors are provided with labyrinth seals. Labyrinth seal structures are known. Labyrinth seals have evolved greatly through the life of gas turbines from thicker plate seals, to thin knife edges, brush seals and complicated stepped versions of these seals. Methods of stopping flow from traveling between rotors and stators are constantly improving as the need for greater engine efficiency increases.